Dreams of a Kanker
by Flower princess11
Summary: The Kanker Sisters each have a dream one night...let's have a look at them...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**Dreams Of A Kanker**_

_The Kanker sisters each have a dream one night...let's have a look at them..._

* * *

It was late in the evening in the Cul De Sac of Peach Creek and the children have gone home, after a long day of having summertime fun...when they weren't being bothered by the Ed's latest flop to scam them out of their money...

Today it had been a fake roller disco, which ended in catastrophe when the Kanker sister's showed up to _"boogey'_ with the Ed's, which resulted with their scam being ruined, no profit being made and the boys being covered with many unwanted kisses and lamenting over another ruined day.

Now, our story takes place at the Kanker's trailer, just after they returned home from spending time with their boyfriends, with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Man, what a day..."Lee said as she flopped on their bed, while her sister's lounged around.

"The Ed's are so cute!..."May said with a dreamy look.

"And good dancers too...I tell ya...we should really make them dance with us more often..it's almost as fun as making out..."Marie said with a giggle as she recalled how she _"danced"_ with Edd, despite his attempts to flee from her and how fun it was for her to have him close to her in her arms.

"I'll put it on the list...anyway girls, come on...It's Meatloaf Monday..."Lee said and she and her sisters went to the kitchen to go see what the meatloaf their mother had cooked and left them before leaving for her night shift at the diner where she works.

A day of dancing with their boyfriends and eating their favorite dinner...

Yeah, it was a good day as far as _they_ are concern.

* * *

_Later_

After fighting over and eating as much meatloaf as they can stuff theirselves with, the Kanker took a bath and then went to bed.

Since they all shared a room and thus, shared a bed, they all went to their usual positions. Lee was in the middle of the bed, Marie was at her right and May was on her left.

"Night everyone...'Lee said as she reached for the lamp.

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite..."May said.

"Just shut up and go to sleep already!...'Marie said crankily while May whined.

**_"GOOD NIGHT MEANS LIGHTS OUT! SO GOOD NIGHT!_**...'Lee shouted as she turned the light out.

Her sisters and her bickered a bit, before exhaustion finally kicked in and the three sisters soon found themselves sleeping.

Not only sleeping, but _dreaming_ too...

* * *

_In May's Dream_

_The blonde Kanker sister found herself within a beautiful, shining castle, surrounded by many cute looking animals that were around her. She noticed that she was also wearing a pink, fairy tale princess dress and two blue birds suddenly flown in and placed a tiara on her head._

_She looked in a mirror and smiled, liking how she looked._

_Suddenly, her sisters, both dressed as scullery maids appeared, bringing her a cake, which she enjoyed. Her sisters looked at her in jealousy._

_"Why does she get to be the princess?..."Marie muttered in jealousy._

_"Because she's the pretty one, that's why...'Lee reminded before they went back to their chores._

_Soon, for whatever reason, that farm boy appeared, dressed like a servant and blew a trumpet._

_"Princess May, you have a guest...A handsome prince from a far away land has come to ask you to be his princess..."The Rolf look a like said._

_Soon the doors opened and a prince appeared on a white horse and got off and May felt her heart swore when she saw who her prince is._

_"Prince Ed..."Princess May said dreamily as Prince Ed suddenly pulled out a glass slipper and got on his knee._

_"Princess May, please, try the slipper and if it fits you, be my princess..."Prince Ed said._

_"No need to ask me twice!..."Princess May said in excitement as she took her right shoe off, tried on the glass slipper and just as predicted, it was a perfect fit._

_"Please marry me and be my princess and all my gravy mines and butter toast fields will be yours too..."Prince Ed asked as he was still on his knee's._

_**"YES, I WILL!..**.'Princess May shouted happily as she suddenly pounced on the prince and started kissing him, covering every in of his face with her lipstick in the process_

_Soon their wedding was held that very same day, and Princess May and Prince Ed were married and the entire kingdom rejoiced. They soon ran to their carriage and left for the honeymoon and was the driver(which was Kevin for some reason) road off, Princess May pulled her Prince Ed and kiss him again as they began to live happily ever after._

_The End._

* * *

_In Marie's Dream_

_While May was dreaming fairytales, Marie was also having a dream._

_The blue haired Kanker sister was on a beach and all of the boys were trying to get her attention, while the girls, including her sisters and even Nazz looked at her in jealousy._

_"Go out with me, babe..."Kevin said in a smooth voice, while Marie rolled her eyes._

_"No, choose me...I am the son of a sheapperd and can live two cows with the strength of a moose.."Rolf said in his strange accent, while the girls looked at her in jealousy._

_"What does she have that I don't?..."Nazz exclaimed in jealousy but she was ignored as all the boys continued to fawn over the disinterested Marie._

_"So bored...so bored..."Marie complained as she ignored the boys._

_"Excuse me, Marie...would you like to accompany me for a romantic beach walk?..."A deep, masculine but polite voice said and Marie smiled and had hearts in her eyes as a tall, tanned, buff, muscular Double D appeared on the scene in a swim suit, showing off a massive six pack that left all of the girls drooling._

_"Sure, Double D, I'd love to..."Marie said giddily as she grabbed onto his buff arm, while Rolf and Kevin got in her way._

_"Back off! We saw her first!...'Kevin said, only for the buff Double D suddenly decked him and then Rolf._

_Marie giggled, excited over having her man fight over her._

_Once he dealt with those nuisances, he turned to Marie._

_"Shall we go, darling?..."He asked and Marie giggled as she nodded and took his arm again._

_soon they went on their walk, leaving a lot of jealous people behind._

_"Why does she get Double D, the biggest hunk ever!..."Nazz cried in outrage as the hottie braniac chose Marie over her._

_"Why does that guy get a hottie like Marie?.."Kevin exclaimed in jealousy but they knew that they no right here._

_After all, they are Marie and Edd and everyone knew that they are in love and no matter what, Edd wanted Marie and no one else._

_The two love birds had their stroll on the beach and were now watching the sunset together, holding hands._

_"Such a beautiful sunset...did you know that it is not the sun that moves, but the earth as it continues to orbit around the yellow giant start and the sun is seen in a different position at different times...'Double D said in his usual scientific babbly sort of way._

_Marie just sent him a dreamy look._

_"You're so hot when you talk all smart like that..."Marie said as she pulled out her lipstick and Edd pulled out some breath spray._

_Once they were done, they started making out on the beach and Marie was overjoyed since she had the hottest, hunkiest, smartest guy in the world as her man and no other girl will have him._

_He's all hers, **forever.**_

* * *

_In Lee's Dream_

_Lee was also having a dream herself. While May dreamed of her Prince and Marie had her beach hunk dream, the eldest Kanker sister had a rather special dream of her own, involving her favorite Ed too._

_The Eldest Kanker sister was at a fancy party, wearing a classy red dressed, while many people were dancing together to fancy music. She saw her sister Marie dancing with Edd and her sister May was looking annoyed while Ed ate all of the food at the buffet, like a pig._

_But where is her date?_

_"Hey gorgeous...May I have the next dance?...'A voice said and Lee smirked when she heard it._

_She turned around and saw that it was Eddy, wearing a tuxedo, a lot of cologne and his hair was styled back. Lee thought he looked totally handsome but she decided to play a little hard to get here._

_"You can have this one if you can even reach me?...'The red head said to the short guy._

_"Haha! Is that any way to talk to your fiance?..."He laughed sarcastically._

_Yeah, you heard him. They are engaged and this is actually their engagement party. Lee is thrilled but that didn't mean she still couldn't have some fun with him, right?_

_"Just because I'm marrying you doesn't mean you can be late to our own party...'Lee pointed out but Eddy sent her a sly look._

_"Then let me apologize in the language of dance..."Eddy said as he offered his hand to her._

_Lee took it and the two danced together to tango, dancing closely and skillfully. Despite the obvious height difference between them, Eddy managed to sweep Lee off of her feet._

_"I got to say, Eddy...For a short stack...you're pretty good on your feet.."Lee said._

_"You haven't seen anything yet, babe..."Eddy said playfully as he spun her around several times and danced more energetically, much to Lee's excitement._

_Eddy, despite his height and not being all that athletic, managed to dip Lee and soon they were face to face and he looked at her with such passion..such desire..._

_"Baby, you drive me crazy..you're the only one for me...aways...'Eddy whispered into her ear and Lee blushed as she grinned and giggled like a school girl._

_**"Oh, Eddy~**...'Lee said as her heart raced as she remained in the arms of her beloved._

_Eddy soon closed their gap and kissed the red haired girl with all of his might and Lee tried her best to kiss him back with as much passion loving every moment of it._

_They danced together for the rest of the night and shared a kiss before, during and after every single one of them and Lee was happy that she had such a great dancer as her future husband._

* * *

All three of the Kanker sisters were still sound a sleep, dreaming their very special dreams about the boys who had a special place in their hearts.

_"Ed..._"May whispered in her sleep dreaming of her Prince Ed Charming and their happily ever after.

_"Edd.._."Marie whispered in her sleep, as she dreamed of the sock headed beach hunk, Edd, who wanted her and no one else

_"Eddy.._."Lee let out in bliss as she slept, as she dreamed about dancing with her short but handsome future husband, Eddy.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The Kanker sisters, now well rested and in good moods, were enjoying some cereal for breakfast. Their mother Gertrude had just left for her job at the diner, leaving the three girls alone and unsupervised...

Again...

"Boy, I had the _bestest_ dream last night about my Big Ed..."May sighed happily as she thought about her Ed Charming.

"Big whoop! My dream was probably way better with my hunky Edd..."Marie said and the two started arguing until Lee broke them up.

"Girls, instead of _talking_ about our dreams...don'cha think it be better to go out and _make them come true._.."Lee said with some meaning.

Her sisters heard this. May smiled and giggled madly while Marie smirked and laughed suggestively, along with Lee, who was also laughing in excitement.

Soon the trio of sisters ran out the door, eager to find their respective boyfriends and make their dreams come true...one way or the other.

_Oh boy..._

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my new Ed, Edd n Eddy fic.

* * *

**_A/N(2): _**This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
